It Was Him All Along
by sweetandsecrets
Summary: Bella finds it difficult searching for her 'soul mate'. Edward finds it difficult admitting his own feelings. If fate brought them together, would they grab it? Bad at summaries. R&R, all humans and canon paring ahead, rated T in case.
1. Chapter 1

**Bella's point of view. Italicized parts are from Edward's point of view, in a diary way.**

**Disclaimer: none of these are mine. Bella, Edward and the other twilight characters are SM's. The story is mine though :)**

* * *

**Chapter 1:**

_I don't know why I'm here. The college bar is not a good place for someone like me, a big LOSER, a geek on the other side of the road. Why don't they try and see_

"Eric, I need another round of Cuervo." Eric is the college bartender. He's my friend ever since I started studying here. He was like my map around the campus.

To be honest, I was drunk. Well not exactly, I still know what I'm doing but everything around me is turning. I grabbed the tray of six Cuervo shots and got my Tequila Rose with my free hand. Because I was dizzy, I off balanced and accidentally hit a guy sitting right next to me. He was writing something, but I can't quite read it. The only thing that I saw was a ruined letter 'e', it had an unidentified tail.

"I'm so sorry," I said and he looked at me.

He was different. He was someone opposite to me and my group, I knew it. He has those black framed glasses, but his hair was this messy bronze one and he was not really that muscular. He was pale and had a deep green eye color. It was freaky. They were like those green eyes I watched in TV where the character's eyes turned green and into something green, big and disgusting, he even had this purple short I think. He was actually rema…

"It's all right," he said breaking the silence that was built and also my thoughts. "I'm Edward," he continued. He brought his hand out for a hand shake.

I showed him my full hand and he took his hand back to his and hid them between his thighs. "Do you mind helping me?" I asked and he stood up so fast. He was definitely like those geeks I read in my books. He rolled his leather notebook and placed it in his back pocket. The way he dressed was just like an ordinary college guy, well except for his glasses. He walked behind me as I lead him to where Angela, Jessica and the others where.

"Who is he?" Jessica asked.

Let me explain some details about my friends. Jessica is going out with Mike, a guy who used to court me. Angela likes Erik since when we started college, we were high school buddies. Tyler is another guy who used to court me, but now he was dating this Lauren girl.

"Guys this is Edward." I introduced him as he placed the tray down. Everyone got their shots and I gave Edward mines. "Here have a drink and I'm Bella by the way," I whispered at him. He took the shot and we had more shots and for me three more goblets of Tequila Rose. Edward made this funny face every time he takes a shot and I and Jessica laughed a little.

"Me and Edward have to go," I told them and we said our goodbyes.

We headed out the bar and Edward was walking slowly. "Why did we leave?" he asked and in that moment I wanted to laugh so badly.

"Do you think if we stayed there a little longer you could walk back to your dorm right know?" I said. I couldn't help the laughter. So yeah, I laughed.

We walked to the dorms in silence and when we reached to the dorms we had to say our goodnights. Girl's dorms are a building away from the boy's dorms.

_I had never drunk that much alcohol before. I was dizzy and I wanted to go home, but I was too ashamed. Bella knew that I wanted to so she told the others we had to leave. Speaking of Bella, I couldn't get her off my mind. Her eyes where chocolate brown and her soft brunette curl that flows down her back. They were perfect curls. We stared at each other for a while when she bumped to me last night._

_I'm now sitting in class with a throbbing head. I can see Bella down the room. She was seated at the second row. She was…fine, it's like she didn't drink at all._

I never liked going to this class, but in order to graduate I had to. Mr. Keller is a maniac. When it was my first year I had troubles in his class so he introduced me in after class tutoring, I said yes. I went to his office after class and it he wanted me to do these sexual pleasures on him in order for me to have the highest grade throughout college. He was almost banished from Cliff Side University (CSU). CSU is really a school in the cliff side, that's why it has the most amazing view. I Isabella Swan have to bring her name everywhere I go. You see my mom Renee is a much known model and my dad Charlie owns this huge company called the Neon Silver Production (NSP). It is an animation studio for both games and movies.

After class Mr. Keller called me. "Ms. Swan, can I have some few words with you?"

I nodded and followed him to his desk. He took a seat and grabbed a piece of paper and wrote something down. "You are having low grades right now Ms. Swan."

"If you're trying to let me do those sexual pleasures again say goodbye to CSU!" I was screaming and shaking. I saw Mr. Keller's expression, he was terrified. Flashes of scenes ran back to my mind, Mr. Keller's hand caressing my arm up to my shoulder blade.

"No, I was planning on asking you to get help from one of my top students," he said with a dry voice.

"Oh, sure Mr. Keller," the teacher orientation did him good after all. I was proud of him.

"His name is Edward Cullen, here's his dorm room." Mr. Keller handed me the piece of paper he was holding just minutes ago. It was so nice of him to do this. I wonder how geeky this Edward Cullen could be. Then I remembered that guy in the bar last night. I forgot his name but it was like close to Edward. When I hear that name he's the one I remember. There's got to be something about that name and him.

I was walking down the hall with the piece of paper on my hand. I stood in front of the door that has a silver plate with a "C32" engraved on it. It was the room number written on the piece of paper Mr. Keller gave me. I knocked gently and someone from inside shouted. "Who is it?"

"I'm Isabella Swan, and I'm looking for an Edward Cullen. Is this his dorm?"

The door opened and right there in front of me is a fat guy holding a bag of chips and fingers with the chip's flavoring. "He's asleep and all yours," he said licking his finger. I pulled out a disgusting expression and he walked out the room.

I walked inside and saw a guy lying down on a bed. I peeked and I felt my whole body melt. Edward Cullen was the guy in the bar. He was _Edward_. He had no glasses on and he looked good without them. I didn't want to wake him up so I just sat on the chair beside his bed.

I saw a book in front of me lying still on the table. It was something about the Greek gods and other Greek history. I got it and read some parts about Zeus and the kingdom. He shifted so I placed the book below my waist and saw him looking for his glasses. As he placed them on, he was staring at me. I think it took him a minute before everything sink in his mind that there was a girl inside his room and he was only wearing batman boxers. He covered himself with a blanket and he was turning really red. It was a different shade of red that I've never seen before.

"What are you doing here?" he managed to ask after a minute or two of silence.

"Mr. Keller gave me your dorm room. So, you're Edward Cullen." I said looking at the piece of paper to add some effects.

"Why did he send you here?" he was actually panting. It was like he ran a mile or something.

"He told me you're one of his best students."

"Will you please look away or go out the room so I could change?" he stopped panting and his voice was back to normal, like the voice I heard in the bar. I picked to look away. I faced the window and read the book again.

"Why did Mr. Keller send you here again?" he asked as he sat down his bed. I knew he was done changing so looked back at him still holding the book.

"Well, you see, I'm having problems with this subject. Mr. Keller thought that you could like help me or something."

_Well I had to say yes, I had to help her. She was really friendly. In between me tutoring her we talked about personal stuffs, but maybe not that really personal ones. She was very jolly, she always smiles. But everything has to be always ruined._

"Hey bro!" someone busted in the doors and was startled to see me. "You finally scored a hot chick, good for you bro," he continued and I laughed lightly.

"Will you shut up, I didn't score her. She's only here for tutoring." Edward was pushing him out of the room and I laughed again.

"Look, she likes me. I'm Emmett McCarty, Edward's step brother," he said pulling out his hand for a handshake and he winked at me.

I smiled at him and returned his handshake. "I'm Bella Swan," I said and Edward pushed him out the room again. "Hey I really don't mind if he stays."

"I like you." Emmett joked and I laughed, but Edward wasn't that happy. I wonder why.

"Why are you even here?" Edward asked with a husky voice. If he took of his glasses off and talked that way girls will totally walk kneeling just to get his attention.

"Esme told me that Alice was coming home so she wanted me to tell you. I also don't know why she wanted it to be in person. Oh and she wants you home tomorrow, weekend right?" Emmett said. He looked at me and smiled. "So do you wanna go out sometime?" he asked and winked at me again. I'm not sure if I blushed but I giggled.

"I thought you were dating Rosalie?" Edward asked with anger in his voice.

"No, where just friends, he has a boyfriend, that Royce King guy." He said and he got a chair and sat beside me. "Do you wanna go with us tomorrow?"

"I don't think that's a good idea. That's your family thing."

"Don't be silly, I'm sure Alice will love you. Actually she loves everybody." He said and I saw a slight smile on Edward.

"Who's Alice?" I asked.

"She's our sister." Edward said.

"Step sister," Emmett corrected and continued. "She's Alice Cullen, not related to Edward or I. she just likes using Cullen better than Brandon." He said and laughed after, but I and Edward remained a straight face.

The day became night and we were still there talking about their family. Esme their mother and Carlisle their father owns a hospital near the outskirts of this place. Emmett was, let's just say that he's handsome and muscular. You could totally tell that he and Edward weren't biologically brothers because they have the opposite face structure. Both of them are like gods from the book I was holding hours ago. It makes me wonder how that Alice looks like, Emmett said that she loves everybody so maybe she has the same attitude as Emmett. I wonder why Edward doesn't have the same attitude since they lived together a long time.

_I couldn't believe that Emmett made Bella come with us. Some part of me was jealous of Emmett because he could get any girl he wants. Alice also gets guys other girls dream about, but me I get no one. I'm nervous about Bella coming. I'm sure Emmett would tell Esme and Carlisle that she's with him._

_I and Emmett were waiting down the girl's dorm. When she got out she was absolutely stunning. Bella was…she was beautiful in any other way. But Emmett came to her first and I couldn't do anything else._

* * *

**I hope you like it. Please review so I would find encouragement in continuing :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm back everyone. Here is Chapter 2. Hope you guys would like it.**

* * *

**Chapter 2:**

I walked towards Emmett and Edward. I was pretty, actually very nervous that I was going to meet their whole family. Who the hell am I to go with them? Emmett got up and walked towards me. I glanced at Edward and he was staring at his shoes.

"Wow, you really look good." Emmett interrupted my glancing.

"Oh, well same to you." I patted his chest and smiled. He led me and Edward to his car. I think it's his. It was a shiny silver…I have no idea what car it was. The only car I know is a Porsche, because I had one once but it was totaled. So my whole five years of savings brought me to the junks. Now I am saving for almost a year now for a Mercedes Guardian. I'm happy to tell that I'm 95% close to buying it.

"You first," Edward said holding the car's door for me. I sited at front and Edward sat at the driver's seat and Emmett at the back.

"Oh, so this car is yours?" I asked looking at Edward. He was starting the ignition. "Cool, what car is this?" I continued.

I saw Edward's mouth open but Emmett spoke fast. "It's a Volvo," Emmett said with a smile.

I giggled and looked back at the window as we drove into the evening roads of Forks.

_I don't know why Emmett has to get Bella's attention away from me. Every time we have that moment, he interrupts. I wanna rip his head right there, I don't care if Bella sees it. It took minutes for us to reach the house. I got out but apparently Emmett was already opening Bella's door._

"Edward! Emmett!" I saw a pixie girl running outside, screaming in joy. I bet she was Alice. She was very lively. A man followed her out towards us.

"Who's this?" she asked pointing at me right after she hugged both the boys.

"Oh this is Bella," Emmett said and he held me to my waist. I felt uncomfortable but I managed to smile at both of them. Some part of me can't stop looking at Edward, and it's creeping me out.

"Oh, hi Bella," she gave me a big hug and I saw Emmett and Edward give that guy who followed Alice out some sort of handshake. Alice saw that I was looking at the three. "I'm Alice Cullen by the way and that's my boyfriend Jasper Whitlock." Alice sounded so happy.

We went inside their house and I may say that their house is pretty amazing. It was so wide and open. Most of the rooms where in bright white and has huge windows. I saw a man and a woman walk out from one room.

"Wow, I have another daughter, who is this?" the woman asked as she grabbed me into a hug. People here were huggers.

"That's Bella, she came with Emmett," Alice said and Emmett and Edward came close to hug her and the man.

"Well isn't that nice? Edward's the only one we're waiting." The man joked and the woman smiled. "I'm Carlisle Cullen and this is my wife Esme Cullen." The guy who was apparently Carlisle their father continued. Their family was pretty easy to get along with.

"Can I snatch you for a minute?" Alice asked and I nodded. She grabbed me by my hand and pulled me up to her room. She made me sit down on her bed and she sat beside me. "I've been waiting for this day to come when Emmett finds his girl," she said with full of hope in her eyes.

"Wait, I and Emmett are not dating," I protested trying not to get frustrated.

"Oh, but you know him, right?" it took her seconds before saying _'right'_, she was confused. I can tell in her eyes. I had to tell her the whole crappy story.

"Well, I don't really know Emmett till the day he came into Edward's room while Edward was tutoring me. I knew Edward two days ago, I think. So it's weird for me being here, but when they asked me to come I couldn't say no even if my whole mind screams NO!" I said almost crying, regretting so bad that I even came here with them. I saw her open her mouth but closed it again.

Finally she spoke. "Can I still give you a gift? Can we be best friends?" she asked with puppy dog eyes.

Come on. Tell me how the hell I can resist those puppy dog eyes of hers. They were just so perfect. "They were right, you do love everybody. I think we have something in common. Do you like shopping?" I asked and her eyes widened. It looked creepy but then she smiled.

"Very much!" she squealed and grabbed me into another hug. She stood up and went to her dresser and when she came back I saw a Tiffany box on both her palms. Oh my god!

"I've been saving this for the first girl that one of my brother's would bring home." She handed me the box and I was shocked. Not because there was a Tiffany box on my hand, but because I was the first girl they brought home.

"I thought Emmett was the type of person who fools around girls." I laughed a bit and so did Alice.

"He is, but you're the first one he brought home and actually introduced to us. What do you think about Edward though?" she asked seriously.

"He's pretty good at tutoring." I said with a laugh, but then I became serious. "He reminds me of myself back when I was in high school, the quiet one from another universe. I didn't have glasses though, but everyone made fun of me till I met Angela. She was the _'it girl'_, other girls hated me more because Angela chose me to be her friend. She thought me everything about being pretty. When I followed her even my own family, that used to ignore and was ashamed of me, was now noticing me. It was the hardest challenge in my life to bring my name when I was a stranger, but know everyone respected the Swan."

"Wow, so you're somehow related to Renee and Charlie Swan?"

"Actually Renee and Charlie are my parents."

Alice remained silent. "Oh my god!" she screeched after a short moment of silence and I laughed. We had more chats, mostly about me and Renee. Then I asked her why she asked me what I thought about Edward. "Well, let's just say you share the same story with Edward. He hasn't found that friend who would change him, but I'm hoping it would come soon. Edward's pretty great you know."

_I know he is_, I thought. I want to know him more because I believe that we're going to be good friends. I and Alice stayed in her room a little longer.

_Alice got Bella and I was nervous, what if she tells her stuffs embarrassing about me. She has quite a memory when it comes to me getting embarrassed. The both of them went down with laughs. We ate dinner and Emmett did something so I had to bring her home…by my self. Since its weekend she insisted on sleeping with her parents._

"So your sister Alice is really loving." I said breaking the silence.

"What did you talk about?" he asked curiosity in his deep green eyes.

"Many things, she gave me this necklace." I got the Tiffany box out of my bag. "She told me stuffs about you." I whispered the last few words. Then I saw him stiffen a bit.

"What did she tell you?" he asked. His voice was very low, it was scary.

"She told me that we have something in common and that we should be friends." Okay so that's definitely a lie, but I was really hoping that he would be my friend. I want to be like Angela towards him, the one who creates a change in him.

"I like that idea," Edward said with a smile. I loved it. I want him to be my friend. Maybe even a best friend.

When we reached my home Edward came down and he opened the door for me. I sure will help him out of his self, because I see a really wonderful guy beneath his black framed glasses. I know that girls would say sorry for treating him that way before.

We stood at the front door for quite some time and we stared at each other. It felt awkward so I just got my keys and hurried into the lounge area. Luckily Renee and Charlie weren't home yet. I peaked at the window and saw Edward drive away to the road until I saw nothing.

I jumped to the huge couch and grabbed my phone from my bag. From that day I totally forgot that I had a cell phone. I really like the case that Renee bought for my Iphone. It was pink and had this chain around it with a key. So yeah, I grabbed my phone and I received a message from Angela and it was from this morning.

_Hey, I tried calling your home but Renee said you were out. Where are you? You said you would come with me and Jessica to find the perfect gift for Eric. You know him more._ I felt like a jerk forgetting about my girl's night out with Angela and Jessica. I sent a reply.

_I'm sorry, it was so sudden that I had to go with a friend to meet with his sister._

Angela's reply came fast. _He, huh?_ Her message read. I could tell that it was a tease. Before I could reply another message appeared from Angela came in. _So who is this 'HE"?_

_Remember that Edward from the bar?_ I said and then my phone buzzed an incoming call from Angela.

"Hello."

"Bella! Don't tell me that you're dating that geek from the bar," Angela was so paranoid.

"Angela, chill. I'm so not dating him nor his flirty brother." We talked a while and she told me about the gift her and Jessica bought for Eric. Somewhere in our conversation the door bell rang. One of the maids opened it to reveal…

* * *

**Ended it this way for thrill :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

One of the maids opened the door to reveal Billy Black sitting on a wheel chair. I saw Charlie come out from his office room and took Billy into a hug. So, Charlie was home after all. Billy and Charlie have been friends ever since the NSP started. When Charlie pushed Billy inside the house I saw someone come in, a tall, muscular, dark boy.

"This is my son Jacob Black. I believe you two used to play with each other when you were younger, Bella," Billy said to me. I looked back at Jacob and yes I remember that we used to play with each other.

Jacob was smiling at me. "Let's go to the porch, it has a great view." I said and we walked up to the porch of our house.

"I never thought that you would look like this when you grow up."

"Same to you," I said and we both laughed. Moments later we became quiet. We were just staring out the view on our porch.

"So, what now?" he asked breaking the silence between us. I just shrugged eyes still glued to the beautiful crescent moon. There was something about the night sky today. The crescent moon was perfect and the stars showed bright. Never did I see this scene of night before. "Do you want to go out for dinner?"

"Oh, sorry I just came from dinner."

So I and Jacob ended up staying in the lounge room, we watched TV. I made some juice and prepared him dinner, because apparently he still hasn't eaten dinner. Billy and Charlie stayed in the office talking about their next blockbuster animation. Renee came home while I was cooking dinner, she continued preparing dinner for both Charlie and Billy's. At times like this I know she felt sad. This are moments when Renee and Sarah, Billy's wife, share ideas for a cuisine to eat. Sarah is diseased when I was four so basically Jacob was only three.

Jacob is younger than me, but he looks older than I am. As the show we're watching was over I closed my eyes and I know I fell asleep. When I woke up I was no longer in the lounge couch, but I was now lying down in my bed. I turned around and saw a folded paper resting on the pillow of the right side bed. I sat up leaning on the headboard and grabbed the note.

_Does this mean I'm a boring person? I hope not though. I hope that you're just exhausted from that dinner you told me. Please don't rip my limbs off for carrying you to your bedroom. I wish we could hang out more. I wanna catch up with you. I like sharing juice with you, haha._

_Jacob_

I felt myself smile at his note. That was what I wanted everyday, my own clown, in a good way that is. I went down and saw a family of four sitting at living room couch.

"You're up. This is my cousin Victoria and her husband James along with their two kids Riley and Bree." Renee explained. After taking few breaths she continued. "Riley and Bree will be staying here for sometime while Victoria…"

I didn't let her finish, I just nodded and went straight to the kitchen where I saw Maria cooking some breakfast. I sat down on the counter and Maria looked at me.

"Good morning Ms. Swan," she greeted setting down a plate with waffles in front of me.

"Maria, I told you to call me Bella and not Ms. Swan." Maria nodded and I ate my waffles. The girl whom I assumed was Bree came in and sat on my right side. She wasn't the bubbly kind of girl I thought she was.

"Bree!" that Riley kid came in shouting. I bet Riley was the annoying one.

"He's so annoying, and I had to live with it for sixteen years now," Bree mumbled in annoyance. I guess I was right. Only one word described Riley towards Bree and me, 'ANNOYING'. Maybe I could get along with Bree after all.

Riley stayed silent sitting at my left side. Great, I was sandwiched by both Riley and Bree who both were gonna live here. I have no problem with Bree but I think Riley and I will have many conflicts. I do like attention but not annoying ones.

Riley can shut up every time I shoot a dark glare at him and I could see Bree smirk. Unlike me, Bree is simple with her jeans and plain shirt. She slept in my room since my bed was huge.

My phone suddenly went off and it vibrated badly on the bed making me and Bree sit up.

"Sorry," I said when I grabbed my cell phone. She lay back down and I went to the small balcony in my room. "Hello," I answered in a sleepy voice.

"I'm sorry, it's just that I can't sleep and I miss you. I was wondering if we could have a sleep over here tomorrow." At first I couldn't tell who it was, but somewhere in the middle I recognized it. It was Alice.

"Yeah, sure." I shut my phone. It took me a minute to realize what I just said. I said yes, sleepover at their house. My drowsiness kicked in again so I crawled back to bed and fell fast asleep.

Almost six ours later my alarm went off.

_Another day at the house, I'm twenty-two and I still live with my parents. Alice has already moved with jasper although they're not married nor engaged yet. I think Emmett will be next, with Bella. Frustration. Alice told me that Bella was coming over for a sleepover. A part of me was happy to see her._

I brought Bree to the mall so she could meet up with her friends. Bree and I are getting along. I remember some of my high school times with Angela. After I dropped her off I went straight to the Cullen's house. When I reached at their door step I rang the doorbell. Minutes later I saw Edward opening the framed glass door. You could totally see their house from outside. I let myself in. Today I was just simple Isabella not a party girl Bella.

"Hi," Edward greeted me with a smile.

"Hi," I mimicked him and laughed. Alice came out running and gave me hug.

It's only been the second time we met but it feels like we already know each other for many years now. She got my bag and led me to her room. It was fixed and so tidy, but what caught my eye were the paper bags on the corner of the room. The bags were Gucci, LV, Pandora, and a huge Juicy Couture.

I know she saw me staring at the bags. "I liked your bag so I bought one." Alice explained shyly. I smiled at her.

We went down and I looked around. I don't know how or why, but it was like she could read my mind.

"Esme and Carlisle are out and so is Emmett." I tried to look calm, so I just nodded all the way. Edward went down and sat at the rectangular chair in front of the piano.

"Does he play piano?" I asked Alice who was looking at Edward too.

"Yes, but he never played since he started college. He found inspiration," Alice said still staring at Edward. I saw a faint smile on Alice.

I walked to Edward and sat at the end of the stool. "Can you play me something?" I asked.

He looked at me and smiled. Edward started to drag his fingers to the keys and light melody filled the room. I never heard that melody, oh wait…I never heard any music close to classical. Songs that relaxes me were songs like _2012 _by Jay Sean. I never thought that this kind of music relaxes me too.

I heard the door open and I checked who it was, Edward didn't stop playing. Esme and Carlisle had a smile on their faces. Not sure if it was because I was there, or because Edward was playing. I went with, Edward was playing.

Esme, Carlisle went to the kitchen and Edward followed after he played the piano. Alice went out because she had to call jasper that she was staying here for the night. I was left alone in the Cullen's living room. Few seconds later I saw Emmett come inside along with a blond haired girl, she was like one off those Barbie's I used to play with when I was a kid.

Emmett waved at me and I smiled. He walked towards me and gave me a hug. I was staring at the girl and I saw her eyes puffy, she just cried.

"This is my friend Rosalie, Rosalie this is Bella." Emmett introduced. I remember him and Edward talking about that Rosalie back at the dorm. I thought she has a boyfriend. "Can you entertain her with Alice for a while, I have to get her something from her apartment," Emmett whispered to me and I nodded.

"I'll get your stuffs. You'll stay here with Bella and my sister Alice." He said to Rosalie and she just nodded.

"Can I ask why you're crying?" I asked when she sat down and Emmett was gone.

"My boyfriend started to beat me up just because I don't want to have sex with him." Rosalie started to cry again and I hugged her.

Alice came in and I told her about Rosalie and we brought her to the room so she could have some rest. Alice told Esme, Carlisle and Edward about her. Rosalie told us more stories of what that Royce guy did to her before she slept. Emmett came home after we all ate dinner. She went up to Alice's room and stayed there for some time.

I know Emmett was a good guy and that Rosalie was very lucky she knew him. Emmett will really take care of her. I, Alice, Edward, Esme, and Carlisle stayed at the living room watching TV and minutes later the two went down and ate dinner.

They joined us after they ate. I was happy to see Rosalie smile as Carlisle told us some stories. Alice called Jasper to come here. When Jasper came we were like a big family. Carlisle with Esme, Jasper with Alice, Emmett with Rosalie, Edward, and me. Jasper went home and Alice was sleepy so she slept early, Esme and Carlisle slept as well, Emmett stayed with Rosalie at her apartment. Rosalie was traumatized by Royce coming in her apartment. I and Edward were left at the living room.

"So Emmett is getting close with Rosalie huh," I said just to break the silence.

"Yeah, they're good for each other."

"I agree," I said. Moments later I felt my head touch something.

I was leaning my head at Edwards shoulder, but I was too tired to move away. I fell asleep.

_Bella's sleeping leaning on my shoulder. I don't know what to do. Alice went down and saw us. She walked to the kitchen grinning. I could tell there was something in her mind. I fell asleep leaning on her head. Minutes later I saw lights flashing. I opened my eyes and saw Alice taking pictures. She smiled so brightly and ran up to her room._


End file.
